Muted Heart
by Black-Silver-White
Summary: Being the only girl in Barsburg Military School was hard enough, add up the fact that you're mute and has the Demon Lilith inside of you are not going to help either. For Kira, that's how her life works. Now that she has graduate she has to face a new trouble: Love and Drama. Will she solve it or will her heart be broken? Cover made by my sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I know I haven't updated my other story, but I've been SO busy lately and you see I want to try to write this one so, Oh and since I'm not really that much of an expert the characters could be a little OOC, so sorry... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

**Anyway, on to the story! **

* * *

The black hair girl smirks to herself as she and the rest of the people in the hallways heard a scream. She watches from her spot hidden in the shadows as her new victim appears in the hallway, running and screaming like a crazy person.

She had to cover her mouth to prevent any laughter escapes at the sight of him. His head is half shave, and the part where it didn't dyed pink with ribbons and pins. His face covered with thick makeup, making him look like a clown. But the best part of all is that he's wearing a tight pink tank top, tutu, and stockings like what ballerina would wear.

People start laughing at the sight of him, making her smirk widens, but no laugh escapes her lips. Years of training of watching her victim got laughed by other people because of her revenge makes her could hide her laugh or smirk or smile that could make people suspicious that she is the one who did it.

After he is out of her line of sight, she reveals herself out of the shadows, face smirk-free, without any sign of her mischief expression before.

She walks past the boy who had frozen over the humiliation he felt and she mentally smirk. He shouldn't have humiliate and harass her in front of everyone if he didn't want to get two times more humiliated than she did.

'Nice job Kira.' a voice boomed inside of the girl's head as she walk past a corner.

'Of course. I take revenge seriously, you know that Lilith.' Kira replied to Lilith.

'And that is why I still suggested to changed his skin into green.' Lilith replied back to her and Kira smirks.

'Tempting, but that takes too much work.'

'That is why I volunteered to do the work.'

'You'd go over the top.' Kira said, mentally scoffing.

'That is my duty to embarrassed people and speaking of duty, you are late to the speech shit.' Lilith reminded her, and Kira mentally and physically rolled her eyes.

'Hearing that coward speech is a waste of energy.' Kira thought, but fasten her pace.

'I agree but you do not have a choice.' Lilith said.

Kira sighs and couldn't help to look back to see people still laughing or talking about the 'incident'.

She smirks before looking to the front again. 'Payback is sweet.'

-Time Skip-

'Finally, the speech is over.' Kira thought, stretching her arms.

'Yes, I must say the speech is meaningless since he will be the one who brought shame to the empire.' Lilith said, matter-of-factly and forward ly.

'Lilith don't make me look like I'm talking to someone when there's no one to talk to, to other people.' Kira said in her mind, staring at the people around her cautiously.

'But there is someone to talk to, and you can not talk to anyone else.' Lilith said, making Kira rolls her eyes and hit the back of her head mentally.

'I know, you don't need to remind me I'm mute.' Kira thought, walking to her room.

'I did not said you are mute. I simply said you can not talk to anyone else because no one is close enough for you to talk to.' Lilith said, slapping Kira's head mentally and to which, she couldn't help but wince.

'You hit hard you know.'

'Of course, after all I am a demon.' Kira could sense Lilith's smirk as she walk around the corner, avoiding other people and staying close to the glass wall.

'I know, otherwise you'll just be a split personality of me.' This time its Kira's turn to smirk as Lilith smirk turn into a thin line.

'Do not mock me.' Lilith said as a shadow looms over Kira.

They both look up, Lilith mentally of course, to see a plane flying on top of the building.

'Impressive ship I must say.' Lilith compliment after it passed.

'It's the Black Hawks ship, if I remember correctly.' Kira thought, passing through a window and she stop noticing two boys fighting.

'They are pretty impressive.' Kira heard Lilith compliment the boys as she notice who they are.

'Teito and Mikage, I heard that Teito boy was a former slave.' Kira thought as an after thought, continue to walk after the fight is over with the brunette boy's victory.

'I do not like that boy.' Lilith thought, making Kira paused.

'Who? Mikage? Well, he's too happy-go-lucky for your taste anyway.'

'No, that Teito boy.' Kira raise an eye brow and continue walking to avoid suspicion.

'Why?' Kira asked as she opens her room door and enter. Not forgetting to close and lock it behind her.

'He has the eye of Mikhail.' Kira almost trip as she heard what Lilith said.

'I'm sorry?' She choked out inside her head.

'I do not like to repeat what I had said.'

'I know, but... how?' Kira asked warily, walking over her bed.

'I know because I had my way with Mikhail once-' 'Please tell me you didn't sleep with him.' Kira cut Lilith mid-sentence, but she did not answer and continue.

'And his scent is a dead giveaway.'

'That's definitely a surprise.' Kira said, still couldn't believe her ears, as she start to change out of her uniform.

'You have seen and heard things more surprising.' Lilith pointed out.

'I know, and I have to say it's disgusting.' Kira thought, mentally and physically shuddering as the memory comes back.

'You asked how I see 'pleasure' I am just telling you.' Lilith said simply.

'Telling and Showing is two completely different things.'

'I know, and speaking of which. I think you should rest, tomorrow is the Exam.'

'I know, and I'm planning to sleep earlier anyway.' Kira thought, going under her covers.

'All right... How long do you think it will takes?' Lilith thought suspiciously.

'In 3... 2... 1...' And like a cue the two suddenly hear a scream going off and they both smile.

'Night Lilith.'

'Good night Kira.'

They exchange their good nights before going to sleep as their new victim is trying hard to hide his looks and not being laughed at. And the more they hear his scream louder the more peaceful their sleep.

* * *

**And it's done! So, that's all. And yes, she is mute, and yes she has the Demon Lilith inside of her (by the way, Lilith is the Demoness of Pleasure) and yes she has her own room. **

**No this is not Mikage's or Teito's story but it will be Konatsu's (How in the world could he hold up with Hyuuga is still a mystery to me). So, if you hate him then get the Verloren out of here. **

**Bye! Reviewers get virtual cookies :3 **


	2. Author Note

**Damn, I hate Author notes and I hate writing them... **

**Sorry, for the never-done update. It's just, I just got home from a vacation with my family and I got sick... And let's just say I have a numerous amount of absence recently and I have to catch up with studying and homework. **

**Not to mention internet is being a bitch. And don't get me started on my personal life... Man, boys are SO confusing! Why would one acts so obnoxious around you but seems like the only one who asks about you when you're not around? Ugh. **

**Anyway, I will stop my ranting, and well sorry once again. But I won't be updating for a couple of days... Well, bye... I need to drink those awful medicine that DO NOT tasted like orange like what it's written on the front.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup, Guys! Yeah, so I know I haven't updated and I'm SO sorry! But also personal thank you to FriendsOfRosesIrises, lizziecats, and Mikkachan for reviewing and favoriting! Also for CeciliaWinnifer: sorry I guess, I haven't had time to and I'm focusing on my other two stories. Hehehe ^^" **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **  
**Onward to the story! :3**

* * *

'Kira,' the said girl heard a voice calling her and she groans, rolling to her left sides on her bed and tries to sleep again when the voice calls again this time a bit louder. 'Kira,' she press her pillow to her ear trying to ignore the sound. 'KIRA!' she snaps her eyes open and instantly on her protective stance holding her sword that she keeps under her pillow only to see no one.

Kira lowers her sword as the truth hit her and she mentally glares at the demoness inside her head. 'What's that for?' Lilith rolls her eyes and huffs 'I am preventing you from getting late.' at that Kira scrunches up her eyebrows and stare at her clock before widening her eyes at the time shows.

'Why didn't you wake me up?!' Kira screams inside her head as she rushes to get ready for the exam. 'I did.' Lilith huffed as Kira grabs her sword lying on her bed. 'Then why didn't you wake me up sooner?!' she could feels Lilith narrowing her eyes at her and said 'You do know that I could take over your body and 'accidentally' stab your arm?' 'Maybe,' Kira scoffs and start messing and folding her sword until it's small enough to be put inside of her pocket (A/N: That will be explain later in the story). 'But you wouldn't like to hurt your precious body.' she said sarcastically and heading towards the door.

'I do not find the humor in that.' Lilith stated crossing her arms in Kira's mind as the girl speed walk to her destination. 'I wasn't-'she cuts herself short as she remembers arguing with Lilith isn't going to work and shakes her head.

By the time she arrives at the place where the exam's hold the female teacher is gathering the students and telling them to go to their designated team and examination halls. Thankfully she's in team B so she could watch the team befores her.

Kira and Lilith watches as team A enters the exam room and walk closer to the window to watches them. In the team there're the two boys from yesterday, Mikage and Teito, who Lilith is not very fond of because of the news she found out yesterday, and Shirui and his friends, who both Kira and Lilith couldn't care-less.

"So then, everyone, here's your final exam!" as said that, the bars that blocking one of the wall rises showing a giant, bulky man with grey complexion and eye patch. Kira and Lilith couldn't help but feel disgusted by the man and stare at the participants and the teacher instead. "Your final exam is to defeat that criminal. In other worlds, kill him." the male teacher said calmly and the pair raises their eyebrow at the mention of the man being a criminal and stares at the man unbelievingly. "Please kill him before he kills you. You'll fail if you abandon your allies or are unable to kill this man." "He really will kill you if you don't work together." The two teachers said with calmness and cheerful tones that couldn't help but make them looks sadistic, which is true…

Choruses of disbelieve came from the participants as they stare at the criminal disbelievingly and Shuri's followers starts saying about how lucky they are with him on the team making both Kira and Lilith rolls their eyes and scoff. 'Yeah right.' Then the criminal starts saying stuffs about the 'brats' being rude and bla bla bla…  
"Well, then let the exam begin!"

With that the only door in the room closes shut, giving them no place to go. The pair watched as Shuri and Mikage said a few stuff before one of his friend gets throw to the wall and the criminal starts attacking them and they all spread out. It only takes some time before another participant got hit again and he starts attacking the others.

The sound of footsteps broke Kira thoughts and she looks to the voice of direction as some guy greets them with a yell of 'Salute' and instantly the officers make a line and salutes at the group as a sign of respect. She watches them carefully as she tries to remember who they are, but must be somebody important. The group is fills with 6 people. In the front is a man with silver hair and violet eyes wearing a cap, if she knew any better, she thought he's the leader from the leader aura he's radiating off. Then there's a man with brown hair and brown eyes behind the white hair man, and she thinks he's the mature one in the group, but that's just a guess. Next to the brown hair man is, surprisingly, a boy, well she thinks he's boy, with long purple hair in a braid with a skull hairpin and a black eye patch in his right eye, she guess he's the childish one from the smile he's wearing and the aura of care-free around him. Then behind him and the brown hair man is a man with blue hair and green eyes with a neutral expression, though he gives her the feeling that the purple hair boy is like his boss or something. Then the last pair on the left side of the silver hair man is another man with black hair wearing a sun glass so she couldn't see his eye color, this guy has a somehow childish aura around him like the boy that looks like a girl, she's not gonna lie. Then the last one is a blonde hair boy with honey-brown eyes, who's she thinks maybe a year or two older that her. This group is definitely a surprise.

Kira didn't take long to examine them before watching the match again as the teachers and the leader, Ayanami, from what she heard, are conversing. Though, she's surprise why Lilith is not commenting for once. 'Hey Lilith you okay? You're not commenting on people.' 'Yes, just found something interesting.' Lilith's answer was suspicious but she didn't ask her, she doesn't want her mind to be scarred more. And honestly she doesn't have time because suddenly a boy is slam to the wall and glass next to her, and Shuri starts pounding on the window desperately, yelling for help and that the criminal is going to kill them.

Kira and Lilith hears Ayanami comments about how unsightly the sight is and the teachers starts muttering out the disbelief of how much an embarrassment Shuri is to the Oak family. The pair has to agree at that and she has to scoffs when Shuri notices her and his eyes practically say save-me! the girls didn't like him because of the constant bullying he gives to other people and how much of a snob he is. Besides, some people had it worse than him, so she just plainly ignores him and steps to her side, furthering her distance and the boy.

Kira hears some people said how 'sadistic' she is which, she and even Lilith couldn't deny. They stare behind her back to glare at the people who said that and they, seeing her murderous stare, flinch and act innocent, making the girl rolls her eyes. Just as she's about to look forward, her eyes caught the blonde hair boy's eyes staring at her action with a small amount of amuse in them. Suddenly, she tenses when she feels sparks running through her veins, and broke the contact, staring at the front again, but this time not watching the fight, instead conversing with Lilith.

'What's that about?' at the question she asked, Lilith blinks in amusement inside her head before answering. 'Nothing you need to know of.' 'Seriously? I just ask one question!' she thought back, getting a little curious. 'A question with an answer as long as a waterfall.' 'What's that suppose to mean?' she thought back again, starting to feel annoyed. 'You will know someday, but that is not today and I will not explain it to you.' 'Oh, yes. Your host is feeling weird… things in her body and you said 'it's not important'.' She thinks in her brain sarcastically and the demoness flicks her forehead mentally and she flinches, mentally of course. 'What's that for?!' 'For pushing me, and to tell you that it's your team's turn.' She blinks and looks to the side and truth be told, her teammates are lining up, so she walks near them and lines up with them at the same time the boy in front of her reaches his position.

Kira and her other teammates enter the room and the bars on the other side of the room opens again, this time showing a big, bulky guy with blue skin, spiked green hair, rows of piercing at his ear and his eyebrow and bandages at his hands and legs. To sum it up, he's an ugly dude.

"Well, you all know the rules. So we'll start right away!" the red hair female teacher said cheerfully before closing the door behind them. Instantly, some of her teammates tense visibly, while the others who have big ego starts to smirk with over-confident self-esteem. "This is going to be a piece of cake!" one of them exclaimed and the other cocky participants nods in agreement, while the scared ones just look doubtfully. Kira, being the only one not in any of their category, rolls her eyes and examines their opponent as the overly-confident starts to attack. First thing she notices is the guy barely flinches when half of the team practically threw themselves at him, well guess when you're a criminal you don't have to worry much.

"I'm not so sure about that." The guy said and suddenly disappear from their view, completely shocking them when suddenly Kira feels a presence behind her and quickly jumps at the same time a fist comes to her previous position, making the floor crack and small debris fly out. Quickly gasps fill the room at the criminal as he eyes Kira who lands on the other side of the room gracefully. She stares back at the criminal and he leaps again, knocking out half of her teammates in the process and they all slam into the walls or windows.

The rest of her teammates start to feel the real situation they're in and all leap to action, throwing their Zaiphon at the criminal, but quickly he dodges all of them and aims at Kira again. She quickly dodges it and places her hand on his shoulder as a support before jumping across the room. She doesn't have time to relax or think when a Zaiphon comes at her direction. She jumps again; dodging it and her eyes widens slightly when another Zaiphon rushes at her again. Luckily she manages to twists her body in the air to dodges the attack. 'He's fast!' she thought as she skillfully dodges the numerous attack of Zaiphon coming towards her. 'And not to mention practical too.' Lilith comments as she notices the man's attack. 'Huh?' Kira asked the demoness curiously before the puzzles starts to form inside her head. She risks the chance to looks around her and narrows her eyes at the view. It seems that the Zaiphon that she has dodges has hit the rest of her teammates and she's now alone. 'Two birds with one stone huh?' she thought as she found out the difference of this guy and Team A's opponent.

First of all, he talk less, faster, more skillful, probably more experience, also smart. This man takes out the rest of her teammates while keeping her busy, but what she wonders is why did he aims for her constantly? "Do you wonder why I save you for last kid?" The man asked suddenly, voicing up her question. Kira narrow her eyes and put up her guards, but she nods. Hey, can't blame a curious kid…

"If you read my records you would have known." The man said again, his posture more relaxed and his expression looks like it's remembering something. It takes a while for Kira to understand but she did. She narrows her eyes at him as she guessed the possibility. 'Sexual assault huh?' 'You just figure it out now?' Lilith voice booms inside her head, making her rolls her eyes mentally. 'Sorry, not everyone's a sex-detector.' Lilith's eye visibly twitches before replying with an annoyed sigh. 'You should really learn your manners child.' at that Kira smiles mentally at that, but keeps her expression serious on the outside.

"Heh, looks like you figures it out, huh kid?" the man said with a crazy grin both Kira and Lilith would love to erase from his face. "Since you know my intention," The man said calmly before standing up straighter and starts summoning his Zaiphon. "Let's play!" with that said, he charges at her with Zaiphon ready.

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry, I know it's crap ._.V But my sister blow up a can of coke and it sprayed to the French fries… ._. I know it's not irrelevant… and weird… but the coke-soak-french-fries is nice… don't judge me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week I have final exams -_-"Anyway, thanks for sakura aiko's owner desu, Krinya, and chained2love! ^^ **

**The Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

* * *

_"Let's play!" with that said, he charges at her with Zaiphon ready. _

An annoyed sound comes from Kira's throat as she leaps up, deciding to end this fight quickly. As the man Zaiphon reaches out to her, she manages to dodges it while making her Zaiphon into a thin line and wraps it around the man's feet. She quickly makes sure it's tight enough as she's about to land on the ground when another Zaiphon comes at her. Luckily, she's fast enough to lands on the ground and jumps before it hits her.

"Heh, you're fast kid," the man compliments as he eyes Kira who manages to land safely on the ground with no injuries. "Though I honestly thought of you to wear black instead of red." He said with a smirk on his face, resulting her looking at him strangely while unconsciously tilting her head to the side. 'Idiot,' she hears Lilith said while face palming. 'Hey-' 'I am pretty sure he saw a flash from underneath your skirt.'

It takes two blinks for Kira to fully process what Lilith had said, and when she did, blood rushes to her cheeks as she glares at the man. Deciding she have enough patience for the man, she moves her hand and the string on the man's feet gets pulled making him crashes towards the wall. The slam follows by a loud and hard crash, but not hard enough to destroy the wall. Though, it's only because she holds back.

Then without any warnings, Kira moves her hand again in different directions and the man follow keep slamming into the wall her hand's move to the directions. Though, she did avoid the rest of her 'teammates' from getting hit or squish. Their destroyed future and dignity is enough humiliation for them.

Weird thing is the man didn't let out a single sound even if he's been slam 10th time. Maybe because she adds another layer of Zaiphon around his neck, preventing him from making any voice since breathing himself is a hard task. But she finals it with a single move that the man hits the wall but this time she didn't hold back and the wall came down destroyed and so does the Zaiphon around his neck gets so tight that it sprayed blood around. After the dust is clear you could see the man on the floor with the rest of the wall crumbling on top of him and his sprayed blood on his surroundings.

'Good job.' Lilith voice booms inside Kira's head as the speaker voice out her victory and she could go out. So she walks out of the room from the big hole she made. Of course she practically walks over a crushed corpse, crumbled walls, and blood, but strangely she doesn't feel any disgust or bothered. Just plain annoyed, maybe because the man could see underneath her skirt and practically tell everyone what color it is. Though, that didn't get people attention, maybe because a girl could kill a criminal, sadistically, and not to mention, she also left a classmate to himself after he had beg so pitifully. Yes, that definitely caught some people attention, especially a certain group watching the events almost interestedly.

* * *

"Ne that was fun!" the pink hair boy named Kuroyuri exclaimed with a childish yet sadistic smile after he watched the girl walks out of the room by walking on top of the crushed corpse underneath the boulders. His begleiter, Haruse, who is practically carrying him in his arm just nods at his sentence.

"She's interesting. And cute too, don't you think Natsu-kun?" the childish black hair man, Hyuuga, asked his begleiter as he tilt his head to the side watching the girl gets congratulated by some female officers, if anything she looks a bit awkward.

"Hyuuga-san she's too young for you." Was the reply that came from his begleiter, Konatsu, as he sighs at the nickname his superior comes up with. Though he technically didn't object what his superior said about the girl. She is definitely interesting and he guessed almost weird. She has unnatural pale complexion making her black hair stood out. Especially her dark green eyes, the moment his eyes made contact with hers a shiver ran down his spine. Her eyes were so electric and sharp but also captivating. Though he's almost thankful when she looks away, he wouldn't know what would happen if none of them broke the eye contact.

"Eh? I'm not that old, and you didn't deny me~" Hyuuga replied back in a sing-song voice as his sunglasses gleams in the light. Though all of the Black Hawks members heard him, none of them really said anything. Kuroyuri and Konatsu both ignore the mentally 5-year-old man and his previous statement, while the others simply look at him or at each other.

"Ayanami-sama," Katsuragi called the white-haired man quietly so that only the said man could hear as he studied the girl. Ayanami looks at the brown hair man from the corner of his eyes before nodding as a sign for him to continue. "What you told me of having a Begleiter? I think the job's filled." And for once, a small smirk forms on the man face as he eyes the girl.

* * *

"Good job Sairento." Kira blinks as some female officers decide to congratulate her. Her not used of getting congratulate or she merely doesn't know how to answer just nods awkwardly. "Yeah it's nice having a girl with backbone around here." Again, she could only nods awkwardly again.

'Child, could you be anymore social retarded?' Lilith voice booms again inside Kira's head, snapping her from her 'conversation' with the female officers. 'I'm mute what do you expect?' she voices inside her head annoyed, but her outer expression keeps it neutral expression with a hint of awkwardness. 'At least smile for hell's sake!'

A small quiet sigh escapes Kira as she decides she could at least try what Lilith told her. Don't want people to think of her as a social retard more that she already was right? So, she slowly lets out a small smile as a sign of thank you. It's small, but it's easy to view, and this action shocks the female officers and some people who managed to see the smile. As weird as it sound, they seem entrance at the really rare action and only manage to stop when the smile disappear.

"You're so cute!" one of the female officer gushed and sure enough, the others soon follow her example. Now Kira find herself in a more awkward situation while Lilith seems a bit more amuse. She takes the… weird compliments when she suddenly feels a shiver runs down her spine. She looks behind her but find no one there; she narrows her eyes slightly before looking forward again and getting gushed. Again.

But deep down in her gut, Kira swears she feels herself getting watched and talked by curious people.

* * *

**Done! Oh, for you who wonders why one of the officers called Kira, Sairento is because her full name is Sairento Kira (I'm pretty sure I already gave a hint for that), which if I translate it right means 'Silent Killer' but I'm not pretty sure though… **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys! Thanks for xasianbuddyx, AllenWalkerXHeartnet for favoring! Also: **

**Krinya: Thanks I guess for the translation:3 and sorry for the wrong attempt at translation since a friend of mine told me that name and meaning so I used it anyway, guess she's wrong ._.v And yeah I know he really needs to have some love O_o v Also thanks because you are pretty much my longest reviewer, yet. So thanks:3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

* * *

People buzz past the hall carrying folders or personal items as Kira herself walks through the hall carrying a box fill with her personal items. It seems that since it's the last night and all, people start cleaning up the place instantly, leaving the 19 graduates sleeping in the same dorm. Honestly, it bugs Kira that she has to sleep in the same room with a bunch of guys but then again she doesn't have the place to say anything since Lilith seems okay with it…

It didn't take long for Kira to reaches her designated dorm. She could hear the faint sound of people talking behind the doors and notice how crowded it is. She sighs as she balances the box she's holding in one hand and about to open the door when her hand suddenly freezes around the door handle as her head slowly turns to the side. Both actions happen against of her will. She narrows her eyes as she realize only one person could control her movements like this.

'Lilith.' Kira exclaimed as she quietly and non-visibly grits her teeth. 'I thought no physical controlling except in battle fields.' The demoness rolls her eyes and scoff before saying. 'I never promise you just jump into conclusion.' She swears this is one of the moments she hates being someone's vessel, but she bit her tongue before she does something stupid.

'I think you want to know our little 'friend' spying around.' Lilith voice booms inside her head and Kira look around her questioningly and only when Lilith gives her some help that she spots a wars hiding in the shadows.

'I think we could use it for some release before it does something stupid.' 'Agree… But after some rest.' Kira thought and make it final so Lilith couldn't help but sighs and let go of her control on her body.

After Kira's been released she opens the door wide enough for her to enter with only a few notices her. She quickly closes the door but gives enough time for the wars to enter. Though by the time she did close the door, she already caught most of the graduates' attention who stares at her with each different look. But by the fact that she only put on her usual poker face and heads into the only empty bunk left, they could tell she simply doesn't care. She puts her personal item on top of her bunk and look up with a silent, cold glare as she notices the heavy stares she receive wouldn't stop the very moment. Quickly they stops staring and go to their previous activities, even though some stare at her once in a while, it's good enough for her rather than being stare at very noticeably. And she already has a wars for that.

After Kira had settle down, she and Lilith starts to count down until the right time for the release. Typically she plans on just closing her eyes and think about stuffs but when a voice calls her from beside her bunk she knows there will be a change of plans.

"Hey, you're Kira right?" the said girl opens an eye as a sign of acknowledgement and found a blonde boy with a scar on his right cheek. It takes a second for her to recognize him but she quickly remembers the incident where Shuri gets framed on bringing porn magazines and recognizes him as the real culprit. 'Mikage,' both Kira and Lilith thought at the same time.

'That means that Teito boy is around…' Kira hear Lilith and couldn't help but point out to her that she's only interested because he's the holder of the Eye of Mikhail. But turns out she's right; the brunette midget is behind Mikage while looking in the other direction.

"I'm Mikage and this shorty here is Teito." Mikage introduced himself and the boy behind him who stops looking at other direction and at her. Kira nods again keeping her poker façade on and it result Mikage scratching his head awkwardly.

"Guess the rumor that you're mute is true huh?" again Kira only stares at him and Teito blankly, thinking that once they found out they're just going to keep away from her. Yeah, she knows that Teito is often get picked on and Mikage is the one who's never away at his side, but that didn't stop her from thinking that. Suddenly the bell signing their curfew rang and people starts going to their bunks and she closes her eyes and about to go back to her thinking state thinking they're just going to go back to their bunks when she hears them bid her goodnight making her eyes open.

True enough, they did bid her good night with a small smile and she finds herself again, in a moment of her not knowing what to do. Thankfully she remembers Lilith's advise on smiling and so she did. Her lips twitch up in a small smile though, now with less hesitation as she finds herself almost thankful at them not acting like she's some kind of monster. And it could be her imagination again, but she notices Mikage, Teito, and a few others who see her smile froze and some have a pink tinge on their cheeks, but she's sure it's not her imagination a boy fell from his position on the top bunk making a 'thud' and catching the rest of the room's attention. She quickly drops her smile and moves her head to the other direction.

Kira hears a familiar laugh run through her head as she notices it belongs to Lilith and she bits her tongue from making a remark (mentally of course). Though, it's a luck that she only responds now…

-Time Skip-

Kira quickly puts on a jacket over her sleep attire and wears her boot as silently as she can before she sneaks out of the dorm. This of course also makes the wars follows her but she pretend she doesn't know and starts to head towards her destination. The roof.

It didn't take long for her to reaches there and the wars trailing behind her. Only now Kira notices there's also a kor around, she sits down on the roof and looks up at the view of the night stars. It's pretty but it would be a lie if she said her reason to sneak out after curfew is to just watch the stars. Even though it's one of the reasons.

Kira waits for a while before forming her Zaiphon on her hand. She watches the words swirl around her and calls out to Lilith. 'I think you could take over now.' The demoness smiles wickedly before entering her vessel's mind that's closing her eyes. It takes a moment and when she opens her eyes, it reveals red pupils instead of the usual dark green; what's more the Zaiphon swirling on her hand that looks perfectly normal slowly starts to transform from a blue color to a deadly green. It also become faster and stronger as the words starts to swirls faster and faster.

If anybody sees this, they will probably be shock. Because Zaiphon only have two colors, blue for normal ones and red for warsphiles. Green however is another story. Not once, green Zaiphon is ever seen and now… Looks like the theories's been broken by the girl known as Kira. There's a simple explanation for it, why her blue Zaiphon turns into a green one… Let's just say, Lilith is a strong influence.

Kira who is not in control over her body anymore watches as Lilith makes the words swirling become faster and faster that it creates the wind to make her black hair flew around at the force. After it seems like the words spinning become so fast you couldn't see it anymore. Lilith moves her hand toward the wars and the kor as the Zaiphon circles around it and quickly captures it so that it couldn't get away. She pulls her hand and the Zaiphon pulls them towards her. The kor ended up on top of her palm while the wars's restricted by her Zaiphon beside her. You could see, both trying to get away and are fighting brutally against the Zaiphon, making a small wicked laughter comes out of her lips.

Kira/Lilith smiles one more time after she had done laughing before crushing the kor as she balls her hand into a fist. She opens her hand to reveals black sand replacing the kor's place and lets the wind blew it. Then she moves on with the wars, she doesn't want to make it fast so she decides to play with it. She tightens the Zaiphon around it then loosens it then tightens it again then loosens it again. This happens for a while and you could see the wars is getting weaker, but she quickly got bored and finally tightens the Zaiphon so tight that the wars also crumbles.

Kira/Lilith smiles before standing up and leaving the roof in a more cheerful mood.

* * *

The Black Hawks watched as the girl's eyes turn into blood red, her calm blue Zaiphon turns into a strong green Zaiphon, and the kor and wars gets crushed before the line completely went off. Now the room's filled with tension, as shock and suspicion runs through their veins. They don't know which shocks the more, that the girl turns out has a _green_ Zaiphon or could crush _a wars and a kor_ while she's not even a warsphile. But strangely this didn't change their minds on making her join the Black Hawks just increase it. Though now it seems that making her join will be more difficult than they thought.

* * *

A soft yawn escapes Kira's lips as she waits her turn to hand over her files that sign her as an official graduate. Last night after Lilith let her control over her body go, she went to sleep, but it looks like she hadn't have enough sleep and Lilith used to many powers, making her more tired that she already did.

She holds a yawn from coming out again as she hands over her file. The person tends her file quickly and asked her to sign a few things before letting her go. Once she's in the hall she stretches her muscle and yawns again, before going to takes her belonging and maybe catches a quick nap when an officer stops her.

"Sairento Kira?" the office asked her and she nods and tilts her head to the side slightly. "You're expected an interview as a Black Hawks candidate at 19.00." Kira blinks before saluting at the officer and go to the dorm. Aren't they the high-rank group of officers that watches the exam? Well, Kira doesn't think much about it, unlike Lilith, who seems a little quiet and putting up a mind wall. This however doesn't bother Kira as she's too sleepy to notices the wall Lilith puts.

It seems that she has hours until her interview starts. That's what Kira notices as she enters the dorm, sure enough the place's being cleaned up. She quickly goes to her bunk when she hears two officers saying something about Teito attacking someone and he's doom for. She pauses on her action and strains to hear as she starts cleaning up her belongings.

After Kira had heard about all the things happening, she knows she couldn't really care that much. Even if she does, she still can't do anything. Mikage however, she knows he's practically making a plan inside his head to save Teito. She silently prays for them as they boy goes out of the room before getting back to cleaning things up.

* * *

**Done~ Oh, I know that the graduates didn't end up sleeping in the same dorm, but I did it anyway so… Well, that's it for now, Ja~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! Anyway, I want to say sorry for the late update and thank Anime-fan222, Sweet Cynthia, ciarra halle, Elkea Elk, Krinya and ChaoticChaosController for favoring, following, and reviewing! Anyway: **

**Krinya: Thanks for the translation =) but now I have to apologize to my friend -_-" anyway, yes, the plot will be thickened but I haven't know how much it will be… yet. **

**Sweet Cynthia: Thanks! Yeah… I know there's no Konatsu in the previous chapter so -_-" but I promise there will be in this one so… **

**Note: Whenever Kira is talking with Lilith, some of her actions're done inside her head (mentally)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya owns it. **

* * *

"Have you heard about it?" "Yeah, it looks like someone decided to attack Chief of Staff Ayanami." "He must have a death wish!" conversations and whispers of the newest events were all Kira heard as she head toward the Black Hawk quarters. She watches them from the corner of her eyes before continuing her walk.

'I cannot believe that men called women gossipers…' Lilith sighs as she watches the officers and students. 'You couldn't really control them anyway.' Kira replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

'True… Hey Kira, the Black Hawk are the group from the exam right?' Lilith suddenly asked as they pass a group gossiping again. Kira raises her eyebrow at the sound of Lilith. Lately she's been putting up a mind wall and surprisingly silent. 'Yes… why?' 'You know where their quarters are?' she pauses before looking around her carefully. 'Um… No.' the demoness sweat drops at her lame reply.

'Go ask that boy.' Kira eyes move to the direction Lilith directed her and find the boy with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes. She remembers he was the boy from the group and the one who she had eye contact with. Suddenly something clicks inside her head as she narrows her eyes. 'You're not going to match me up with some random guy like that time, don't you?' she asked the demoness with uncertainty and she smirks. 'But he is not a random guy.' 'Lilith…' she said threateningly making her chuckles.

'I am joking. But I guess you would rather get lost.' Kira sighs at Lilith reply but obeys anyway. She walks toward the boy slowly and he notices her almost instantly as he turns his head. "Can I help you miss?" the boy asked and she nods before forming her Zaiphon before her. She thinks it makes the boy thinks she's about to attack him because he widens his eyes and quickly tries to put a shield but stops halfway when her Zaiphon stops between them and forms a sentence. He releases the shield and eyes the Zaiphon she made. It's blue… instead of the green one she made on the roof that night.

"_Do you know where the Black Hawk quarter is?" _The Zaiphon spelled out and the boy eyes it carefully before moving his eyes to Kira. "Yes and I'm guessing you're the girl Katsuragi-san mentioned?" Kira tilts her head to the side at the 'Katsuragi-san' guy he mentioned but nods anyway.

"It's around the corner." The boy said still eyeing her carefully. He turns and walks to the direction he just points out. Kira blinks at the boy and assumes she's supposed to follow him, but she realized she doesn't know him or his name at all. 'Hey Lilith, can you get any data on him?' she asked the demoness and her reply is almost instantly. 'Sure, I'll try.' Lilith closes her eyes as she tries to gather data on the boy. Kira doesn't know what she does when she gathers data on someone but she didn't complain; Lilith gave out information.

'His name is Konatsu Warren, around 18-19 years old, the current Begleiter of the Major Hyuuga, disowned by his family when he was a child, and it seems he only have half of his soul.' she stops for a second when she hears 'half of his soul' part but continues and thanks her when the boy, she now knows as Konatsu suddenly pauses gaining her attention.

"Miss. Sairento wasn't it? I'm sorry for asking, but are you by a chance mute?" Konatsu asked straightforwardly but turns out it seems polite enough for Kira. She stares before opening her hand to show her Zaiphon forming. It circles on top of her palm as it slowly forms into words. "_Kira is fine and I guess you're Konatsu Warren? Anyway, yes I'm mute." _

Konatsu stares at the Zaiphon until it disappear before continuing their interrupted walk. Kira blinks on his actions, he seems like he's almost on a trance to her. But still, suspicious rings inside of her. She guesses it's okay since he also seems still suspicious on her but they both seems to have good reasons.

She follows behind him and quickly silence overwhelms them. Though none of them seems to mind as Kira is talking to Lilith and Konatsu seems relaxed, like it is a very rare thing in his life. And as soon as it come it quickly disappear as suddenly a man glomps Konatsu while screaming his name childishly making Kira stops on her track and blink repeatedly.

'What just happen?' Kira asked inside her mind but she still has a reply anyway, without the person replying, considering that maybe she's asking herself. 'Other than the boy is glomped by a man who seems has a mental of a 5 years old child? Nothing.' Lilith replied with amusement on her voice as she too watches the boy who is now trying to push the man off of him.

"Major- will you please…!" Konatsu exclaimed as he manages to push the childish man from him. He quickly stands up and dust himself off as the man whined. "Ne, Natsu-kun is so mean~" as the man starts standing up he notices the confuse Kira behinds them and a grin forms on his face as the usual lollypop stick hangs from his mouth.

The man, Kira notices is the black hair man she saw at the exam, and since Konatsu was around him that time and he called him 'Major'. She assumes he is the 'Major Hyuuga' Lilith mentioned. She thought the man will be childish but she never thought he will be _this_ childish. She watches the man's sunglasses gleam in the light as he nears her, still with that childish grin on his face.

"No wonder Natsu-kun is mad, he's on a date~" The man, Hyuuga, said with a sing-song voice and suddenly a paper roll came down to his head, hard, earning a yelp from him. "Hyuuga-san, I'm merely showing her to Katsuragi-san." Konatsu said with a troubling sigh, shaking his head holding the paper roll that somehow magically appeared.

"But does Kir-chan thought the same thing?" Hyuuga retorted and Kira blinks when she realized he's talking about her and already giving her a nickname when she hasn't even told her name yet. She shrugs as she thought that maybe he knows from her files. She forms her Zaiphon in front of the major face and he freezes as he watches the Zaiphon slowly forms to words. "_Are you a man with a mental of a 5-year-old or a child with the body of a grown up man?" _It read and the man to her surprise, doesn't seem offended but instead still with that childish smile.

"Neither~" Hyuuga said cheerfully before adding. "Are you a coward who uses her Zaiphon to speak for her or are you simply mute?" he asked bluntly and still with that cheerful smile, making it twice the effect. 'Ouch…' Lilith said with amusement as Kira smiles sweetly. Too sweet in fact that it looks demonic.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think Katsuragi-san is waiting so…" Konatsu steps in between them because judging from their expressions they seems like they're ready to exterminate each other.

"Great idea~ I'm heading to Aya-tan office anyway~" Hyuuga said cheerfully forgetting his earlier almost-fight with Kira. He walks forward and Konatsu sighs before following her so she tags along as well. She seriously doubts him as a Major but quickly dismissed it when they passes a group of officers that's bad mouthing the Black Hawk and he cuts their belt making their pants drop and their underwear showing. The unusual thing is? He's so fast that she could only catches him sheathing and shedding his sword.

* * *

Kira knocks on a door that's supposed where her interview is as she smiles as a sign of thank you to Konatsu and Hyuuga before coming in when she's allowed to enter. She completely missed the pink tinge that suddenly forms on Konatsu's cheeks or Hyuuga's sunglasses that slides down his nose as the pair both freezes at the view of her smile.

"Kira Sairento." was what Kira heard the first time she gets inside the room. She looks around the office before her eyes landed on a man with brown hair, reading a file. "You're late." She doesn't say anything (not like she could) instead she sits down on the sit across the man's table. The man, she assumes is 'Katsuragi-san' since Konatsu said that name repeatedly before.

"_I'm sorry."_ Kira forms her Zaiphon to create those words and move it in front of Katsuragi face so that he'll notice. He stops reading the file and looks up, putting the file back to the table. "I forgot about that little fact about you." He said after a moment of silence, and she narrows her eyes. He almost sounds like he's mocking her.

"Listen, what I will say is a lifetime opportunity and I need an immediate answer." Kira nods carefully at his sentence and he continues. "I'm giving you the offer to be my Begleiter." She freezes at what Katsuragi is offering her and blinks repeatedly as if this is all an illusion. "You're work will consist of, helping me with paper works, setting my schedules, and replacing me from going on the field."

"I prefer desk work and most of the field works are… done so fast that it's not even a decent work out." Katsuragi said calmly before adding. "I need an answer right away, if you think you are unfitting for the job then you're dismissed." Kira's head tilts to the side lightly and she bits her tongue. She would definitely say yes but…

'Lilith?' silence fills her mind but after a few seconds that feels like hours. Lilith finally replies. 'Go for it.' Kira internally and outwardly smiles before forming her Zaiphon. "_When do we start?" _Katsuragi seems satisfied at that and watches her. Her expression is final and looks like the type that will receive 'no' for an answer.

"We'll start tomorrow. Until then you're dismissed." Kira nods as Katsuragi picks up the file he read earlier. She's only halfway through the room when suddenly an alarm goes off. Both of them quickly go on high alert and try to find out the source.

They both run out to see officers running down the hall, when Katsuragi caught sight of the Black Hawk. "Ayanami-sama, is there something wrong?" he asked the white hair man in front of the others. Instantly, the rest of the group notice Katsuragi and Kira beside him and vice versa but none of them said anything. They just examine each other.

The time seems like it stop and it feels like hour. Lilith is suddenly silent and keeps passing out this dangerous but somehow, scared? aura around her. She also keeps glaring at Ayanami. 'Lilith is something wrong?' Kira asked the deomoness worriedly and she is replied by silence. 'Nothing.' She finally replied and puts up a mind wall. This action shocks and confuses Kira. Why would she act like that? Maybe a bad relationship in the past life?

"There's an alert that someone escape from the dungeon." Ayanami finally said, breaking off their trances. The alarm is still on and loud on their ears, officers screaming orders and running past them, and the situation is getting more serious by the seconds, but none pay attention to it. Their concentration is on what the white hair man would say.

"Teito Klein has escaped. And Mikage Celestine helps him." and at that, Kira swears either their bond and loyalty are so strong that they would become a criminal for each other, or they are naturally stupid and masochist. Either way, she didn't like it.

* * *

**Done! So, I want to say sorry if the characters are to OOC and bad writing. I tried to make it look decent enough, but I guess that didn't really work -_-" well, review! I accept criticisms by the way. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well, I'm updating, even though it took a long time, because I'm lazy -_-V… Anyway, thanks for .orange for favoriting and following this story! And… **

** . : Aw… thank you so much for your review it gives me motivation to update faster :3 But my laziness crept up to me… Oh, and good luck on writing the stories you planned. I'm sure it will be a good one :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara own it. **

* * *

Kira runs along the outside balcony with two officers behind her back. Her hand is near the end of her skirt, ready to take out her folded sword in her hidden thigh holder. She watches the officers behind her from the corner of her eyes and scowls. 'My first assignment and they gave me babysitters.' Looking to the front again she could hear the two footsteps nearing. Fastening her pace, she orders the two to move forward and guard the opening sides with a jerk of her head. They both complied and run past her, sheathing their swords and ordering the two runaways to stop. But with easiness the two jump over the officers.

Quickly, Kira takes her sword from its hiding place and unfold it with one swing toward the boys, managing to slash at Teito at his side and Mikage at his upper arm. They land back to the ground and she could see the blood trailing down to the floor from their wounds. She stands in the middle of the boys and the officers. Her back facing the officers and her sword in front of her, ready to attack anytime the boys try to escape or attack.

The two are almost shock at her appearance before them. Her sword ready to attack yet her body in a defensive stance, her face a cold mask, yet her eyes show slight concern and sorry. As Mikage straightens, Teito suddenly pin a small sword near his neck, startling him. Kira noticing what his true intentions are narrows her eyes.

"Get back! I'll kill this hostage if you get any closer!" Teito yelled, proving her thoughts. 'That boy has some nerve.' Lilith voiced out, sounding a little, tiny bit interested. 'You and your thoughts…' Kira thought back, mentally shaking her head. The officers behind her slowly step back, believing Teito and Mikage's façade, but Kira keeps her stance up, knowing full well they're intentions. She could hear the two talks quietly but it's still inaudible.

Suddenly Teito jumps off the balcony, but also pushing Mikage towards Kira and the soldiers. Widening her eyes slightly, she run passes Mikage and let the officers catch him, ignoring that her sleeve got stain by his trickling blood. She looks over the balcony and sees Teito landing on a Hawkzile and fly off. 'That was an idiotic thing to do.' Lilith scoffed inside her head as she watches him fly off. Suddenly a red Zaiphon come hurling to the Hawkzile and she widens her eyes as it hit him straight on. But to her relieve she could see he manages to put up a wall, lessening the blow's effect.

Kira looks to the direction where the Zaiphon came and finds Ayanami and Hyuuga at the balcony. She feels the radiated hatred again from Lilith towards Ayanami and about to question her when the one of the officers calls her. "Sairento what are we going to do with him?" she turns around towards the officer, clearly showing he doesn't fully respect her yet, hence the surname called and his eyes clearly looking down on her.

"Bring him to the interrogation room." a voice comes from behind the soldiers. They and Mikage turns around to see the person while Kira simply moves her head to the side, seeing the familiar blonde. 'Ah… It's the Konatsu boy.' Lilith mused with a smirk on her face. The ravenette could only watches as the officers salute the blonde teenager and leave with Mikage on their grip. 'Yeah and they respect him.' she thought almost a little bit annoyed at the fact they respect him but they didn't to her just because she's a newbie, Lilith let out a laugh at that.

"Ms. Kira," Konatsu acknowledged her as he walk nears her, watching the distancing figure of the three. Kira eyes him from the corner of her eyes and nods in acknowledgment. "_Kira is fine." _She wrote on the air. Again, he stares at the Zaiphon like the first time he saw it, irking her a bit. "_What? Never seen people writing with Zaiphon?" _she asked. She intended on making it looks like she wrote it on sarcasm but he must have thought of it as mocking, judging from his look. "No, I've seen it. But they didn't write it with strings made from manipulation Zaiphon." He retorted and she ignores it.

Kira folds her sword back to its smaller state and put it on her thigh holder, missing the slight blush on the slightly older Begleiter. Though she did notice Konatsu standing close to her, and that Kira their height different is too long for her. She takes slight pride that she's tall for a girl category, but seeing that he is half-a-head taller than her, or maybe more. She couldn't help but feel like a Shorty and she scowls. "Is something wrong?" he asked her after he noticed her sudden annoyance. "_Nothing, I'm just thinking." _She wrote on the air, when suddenly,

"If your little date is done, we're going back!" the two turns their head toward the direction and finds the childish major leaning on the balcony fence with an oh-so-innocent air around him. "Major Hyuuga we're not dating!" Konatsu yelled back at the man but he only wave his hand in dismissal. "Yet~" he added, causing Kira to frown and Konatsu to irk.

"Hyuuga," a deadly voice comes from behind Hyuuga and when they see Ayanami, Kira and Konatsu find it as their cue to leave.

* * *

"_Where are we going?" _Kira asked, as she and Konatsu walk through the hall. "The Blackhawk quarters." He answered simply, ignoring the passing officer.

"_Is that normal?" _Kira asked again looking back to the balcony. "What is?" Konatsu asked back, tilting his head to look at her. "_Hyuuga and Ayanami… Is that normal?" _she explained her question. "Oh, that…" he chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "Yes."

Kira raises an eyebrow at the revelation and asked again. "_Anything else 'normal' I need to know?" _she quotes the air on the 'normal' part and Konatsu shrugs. "It's easier to experience than explained." She blinks and nods numbly at that. 'I think it is his way of saying that Blackhawks are a group of crazy people.' Lilith suddenly retorted and again she could only nod numbly.

"We're here." Konatsu said, snapping her out of her mental conversation with Lilith. He knocks on a door before entering, not even bothering to wait for permission. Kira follows behind him, leaning to the side slightly to take a peek. She sees the group of people from before, pausing their work and look up at her. Their eyes are watching her, well more like _calculating _whether she's fit or not.

"Eh, is she the new girl?" the child, which Kira is still not sure whether he/she a girl or a boy, asked cutely. Looking up from the cake he's eating. She sees him sitting on a stoic blue hair man's lap and she couldn't help but think there's something going on between them.

"Yup." Kira turns her head to the side and sees Hyuuga, sitting on a chair with his leg props up on the table. Stacks of paperwork are on the table, which seems like important documents, but he makes no sign that he will do them. She raises an eyebrow at him, he's completely unscathed! She thought that judging from before he received some wound or something.

"That's Kir-chan!" and Kira's hand visibly twitch, nearing dangerously close to her sword.

"Major would you please do your paperwork?" Konatu asked his superior exasperatedly and Kira notices it sounded more like a demand than a question. "I'm lazy and my shift is almost done~" Hyuuga stated to his answer, bringing out a candy apple from his pocket.

Konatsu sighs tiredly before noticing two people missing. "Where are Ayanami and Katsuragi-sama?" looking around on the room, Kira spots the two men are missing and their desks are clean from paperwork, unlike a certain someone.

"Aya-tan got called by Miroku and Katsu-tan… I don't actually know. Ask Kir-chan, she's his Begleiter." He exclaimed before putting the now unwrapped candy to his mouth. Again, Kira's hand twitches, getting so close to draw her hidden blade at him.

'Candy-obsessed, child mental, dead brain of a major.' Kira thought quietly, without her noticing or realizing she actually write it on the air. Kuroyuri laughs as he/she read it while Haruse only raises an eyebrow in an amuse sort of way. Konatsu covers his mouth with his hand to cover his chuckle and Hyuuga blinks repeatedly at that. Finally realizing what she did, she turns her head away, trying to hide a light blush. For the second time that day, Lilith laughs.

* * *

"So? Where's Teito Klein?" a white hair man asked, his hand folded in front of his face, his face looking a little grim. "I have already sent soldiers after him." Ayanami answered the Chairman. "I am sure they will find him soon."

"I'm counting on you, Ayanami-kun. I'd hate to lose that boy." Chairman Miroku stated, his eyes threatening a second before going back to its grim the next second. "I feel the same, Chairman Miroku." Ayanami agreed, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "But I've earned something else interesting." The man added, his lips turn into a small smirk his mind went to a certain black-haired.

"Oh, then I'd love to hear about it next time." Miroku proposed, intrigued but interested at the exclamation the man made.

"Next time."

* * *

**Done~ Sorry if it's short, but I thought I did well. I accept criticisms and I love reviews =3**


End file.
